Healing One Another
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: After the suicide of Xanatos, Jedi Master QuiGon Jinn and his apprentice find a Padawan Healer the Dark Jedi had kidnapped for his own sick pleasures. QuiGonTahl and QuiGonOFC. Rated for mention of rape and violence and sexual content for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They're not mine with the exception of Allysia Kai and Elena Solo. The rest of them belong to George Lucas and I'm only borrowing them for a while.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

Allysia Kai lay on the floor, motionless. She was too weak to move. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she remembered what happened to bring her here.

She'd been in the Healer's wing of the Jedi Temple, working when a sickly sweet cloth had been clamped over her mouth and nose. After that, she remembered nothing until she woke up here on Telos IV. When her vision finally cleared, she saw her captor, the Dark Jedi Xanatos. What he did to her soon after was too shameful for her to think about, especially as he took her over and over again.

Now she was lying on the floor, her body battered, her spirit beaten, and she was pretty sure it was broken as well. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled up in a tiny ball and passed out.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn kept his lightsaber on his former apprentice, ready to apprehend him. Xanatos was standing over a pool of acid. "You don't want to do this," he said.

The Dark Jedi sneered at him. "But I do," he insisted. "I am your biggest failure. Live with that. And live with this." With that, he jumped into the pool of acid, dying almost instantly.

Qui-Gon lost track of how long he stood there over the pool of acid. Xanatos was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. After what seemed like an eternity, he made his way back to his apprentice who was still in the cage.

"Master, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon could only shake his head. Suddenly, the young boy stiffened. "Master, there's someone else here."

"Yes, the Padawan Healer Xanatos took out of the Temple." Qui-Gon sighed. "We need to find her."

Qui-Gon and his apprentice hurried to another corridor where they found the Padawan healer lying on the floor, unconscious. Her leggings were gone and her tunics were torn to shreds. The Jedi Master removed his robe and moved to wrap the girl in it when she stirred. Her eyes opened and widened with terror, and she began to struggle to get away. Her name, Qui-Gon knew, was Allysia.

"Allysia, it's all right," he insisted as he reached down to wrap her in his cloak. It was then that he saw the blood spattered on her legs and the dried pool of blood on the floor. Bile threatened to rise to his throat as he realized what his former apprentice had probably done to her. Finally, he reached out to her, using the Force to put her to sleep. Once he was sure she was in a deep enough slumber, he wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her in his arms. Master and apprentice took the healer to the skiff that waited for them.

* * *

At Qui-Gon's request, Tahl checked on the young Padawan healer. According to her apprentice, Bant, the girl looked like a toy Shaak that had lost all its stuffing. She still hadn't woken up from Qui-Gon's sleep suggestion, but for the moment, there was no cause for alarm. The soul healers were keeping a close eye on her. Even though she was blind, Tahl could feel the lifelessness in the girl.

"Master, if you need to report to the Council, I can stay with her," Bant said. Tahl nodded and used the Force to navigate her way out of the cubicle to the waiting area where she knew Qui-Gon was waiting for her.

"She's still sleeping. That was one strong sleep suggestion you gave her, Qui-Gon."

"She was combative, which was understandable considering what she'd been through. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want her hurting me, Obi-Wan, or more importantly herself." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"If it's as bad as you sense it is, it will be a long while before she's okay," Tahl said, shaking her head. "Xanatos must have done a number on her before he jumped into the pool of acid."

Qui-Gon nodded, still grieving his fallen apprentice, yet angry at how he'd violated this innocent girl. "If he wasn't already dead, I probably would've killed him myself if I'd known about her."

Tahl reached out to the man she loved. "No, please don't say things like that, Qui-Gon. She's alive and she'll heal, but if you had known what he did to her and followed your thoughts to conclusion, you would've crossed over to the darkside. And I know that's not what she would've wanted."

He let the blind Knight pull him into her arms and just held on, needing comfort, for himself and for the healer.

* * *

Allysia was swimming laboriously to consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes; they felt like there were star cruisers landed on top of them. After a few moments, she was finally able to pry them open and was relieved to find herself back in the Jedi Temple. At first she was alarmed to find that she wasn't in her own apartment in the Healer's wing, but rather in an examination cubicle where she normally worked. She also saw a Mon Calamarian female at her bedside that she didn't recognize.

"I'll go let my master and Master Jinn know that you're awake, and they can find your master," the amphibious female said and left the room. Allysia nodded, unable to speak for the moment. She heard soft footfalls fading and knew instinctively that her own master was going to be informed and that's when she began to panic. She didn't want her master to know. It was too humiliating. She slammed her eyes closed, wishing for sleep to return and blot everything out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note/.../ is Force communication.**_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

Two healers, one a full-fledged Jedi, and the other a Padawan Healer, examined Allysia. She knew the Padawan was her best friend, Elena Solo, and for that, she was grateful. She felt safer knowing that her best friend would help take care of her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt Elena gently wipe it away.

Elena could feel her friend's torment and wished with everything she had that she could take it away, but she knew she couldn't. She turned to her master as if asking permission to tell Allysia about the procedures they'd performed on her while she'd slept. Healer L'ant nodded, and Elena turned to her friend.

"We did a full examination and everything's been cleaned out of your body," she began. "We still have Xanatos' blood sample on file so we can match the semen by his midichlorian count just to confirm that he did this to you." She blushed as she went on. "You probably shouldn't have sexual relations for about two to three weeks to give your body a chance to heal from the trauma."

Allysia nodded. She knew her friend meant well and was just doing her duty as a Padawan Healer, but she really didn't have to include that last bit of instruction. When Xanatos took her, she'd been a virgin and now she was sure no man would want her. Even the Jedi Master who'd found her had probably been repulsed when he'd seen the blood spatter on her legs and the floor. So having no sexual relations wouldn't be a problem for her.

Elena could feel her friend's torment and as soon as her master left, she sat down at Allysia's bedside and took her hand. "Lysia, what happened on Telos was not your fault," she said. "Xanatos was a sick man, and he's the only one to blame. I only wished I'd been there to push him into the pool of acid myself for what he did to you."

Allysia squeezed her friend's hand. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Lena, I don't think you mean that."

"Last night, I would've echoed your sentiments as well," a soft, cultured male voice said. Both girls looked up to see a Jedi Master standing by the curtain. Allysia had to admit the man was handsome, with long brown hair, just barely tinged with grey, deep blue eyes and a well-kept beard that seemed to suit him. She instinctively knew that this was the Jedi Master who'd rescued her from Telos IV. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," he said. "As I said, I would've echoed Padawan Solo's sentiments, but wanting to kill Xanatos would have done more harm than good. He can't hurt anyone ever again, and that's the only consolation we can have."

"Thank you, Master Jinn." Allysia smiled wanly. "I probably didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me on Telos. I was too busy trying to hit you and your Padawan. Forgive me."

"Considering what you'd been through, I didn't blame you." The older man smiled. "You're going to recover from this; that's thanks enough for me, and there's nothing to forgive."

Elena sensed there were things that Master Jinn wanted to talk with Allysia about privately so she stood up. "I should probably go find my master. There are some assignments I have to finish. I'll be back to check on you later, Lysia." Patting her friend's arm, she hurried out, leaving the curtain open. Qui-Gon didn't hesitate to take her place in the chair at Allysia's bedside.

"If anything, I'm here to ask forgiveness from you," he said. "Xanatos was my apprentice, and I keep wondering what I could've done to keep him from slipping to the darkside."

Allysia reached out to pat his hand comfortingly. "What happened wasn't your fault. I'm sure you were a good teacher and mentor, and you couldn't see this coming. I can see you're a good mentor, especially with the way you look after Obi-Wan." She smiled. "You may have put me to sleep on Telos, but I was drifting in and out on the skiff back to Coruscant."

The older master smiled down at her. "I think you need to take some of your own advice, Padawan. What he did to you wasn't your fault." He tentatively reached out to caress her forehead. She found herself leaning into his comforting touch, and felt slightly lethargic at the soothing waves he was sending her through the Force.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, please don't put me to sleep for another three days this time," she joked. "I've probably got assignments and jobs piling up even as we speak."

He laughed. "Don't think about that, young one," he admonished gently. "You should concentrate on resting and getting your strength back." He sent her a gentler sleep suggestion through the Force, one that would ensure a light, restful nap this time. Once he was sure she was sleeping peacefully, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and tucked the covers around her as if she was a young initiate.

As he left the cubicle, he wondered what was coming over him. He'd barely met the girl, yet he found himself wanting to spend more time with her and help with her recovery. _What are you thinking Jinn,_ he berated himself. _You have Tahl, and Allysia's recovering from what Xanatos did to her. Besides, she's young enough to be your daughter.

* * *

_

The weeks passed and soon Allysia was recovered enough to go back to her normal duties and routines with her master. Even though she'd been assured that she could take it easy for the first few days since her release from the Healer's wing, she wanted to keep herself busy. "It's quite refreshing to be back here and NOT be a patient," she'd told Elena.

There was only one change to her routine, and it seemed so normal she didn't mind it. She found herself meeting Qui-Gon and Tahl for the noon meals almost every day. Sometimes they would be joined by Qui-Gon and Tahl's apprentices, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bant Eerin; and other times, Elena would join them.

The only reminder of her ordeal was the test results that came back, confirming that Xanatos had raped her. The same midichlorians in his blood sample from years before had been present in the semen he'd left inside her. Her only consolation was that he was dead and he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Ten weeks after her ordeal, Allysia had started feeling ill, having odd stomach cramps, losing her appetite, even when she shared the noon meal with Qui-Gon and Tahl as usual. She assured them that she was probably fighting a bug and she'd be okay. However, as the days passed, she continued to fail, not eating anything and unable to keep anything down when she did. Finally her master, Healer Jade, and Elena insisted she be checked out by a healer the following day, the soonest she could get in.

That evening, she could barely make it out of the Healer's wing and was unable to make it the rest of the way to her quarters. Qui-Gon and his former mentor, Count Yan Dooku, found her sitting down on the floor, her face resting against her raised knees.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked, crouching down beside her. She raised her head at his voice, tear tracks on her cheeks. He didn't hesitate in lifting her up in his arms, planning to take her back to her own quarters. He turned back to apologize to Dooku and that's when he saw the puddle of blood Allysia had been sitting in.

Dooku also saw the puddle and began to lead his former apprentice back to the Healer's wing. As they went, Allysia was whimpering in pain. /_Do it!_/ Dooku said sternly through their old training bond. Qui-Gon nodded and sent her a sleep suggestion through the Force. The two men hurried to the Healer's wing. There was no time to waste.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Elena had been looking over the medical inventory when she felt urgency in the Force, and then she felt the pain. _What's going on? _she wondered. At that moment, Masters Dooku and Jinn came running into the Healer's wing, Allysia in Qui-Gon's arms. Her heart sank.

"We found her in the corridor in a pool of her own blood," Dooku explained. "I have a feeling what's wrong with her, but I'll leave that to your more than capable hands."

"Thank you, Master Dooku." Elena sighed as she sent a message to her own master through their training bond. Not long after, Healer L'ant was at her side with a gurney and they were wheeling Allysia away from the two Jedi Masters. Qui-Gon stared after them and then buried his face in his hands. It was only then that he noticed he was wearing her blood on his sleeve.

* * *

Tahl could feel her lover's distress, and she knew it had to do with Allysia. Instinctively she grabbed her robe by touch and drew it on. "Bant!" she called. "We need to go to the Healer's wing." 

"Is it Allysia, Master?" the young apprentice asked softly.

"Yes, I fear she's in a bad way. I hope it's not as bad as I fear, but I can feel Master Jinn's distress."

With Bant's assistance and the assistance of the Force, Tahl made her way to the Healer's wing where master and student found Qui-Gon. "I can smell her blood on you, Qui-Gon," Tahl chided gently. "What happened?"

"Master Dooku and I found her in the corridor. She was in pain. I asked her what was wrong and she could only raise her head. I intended to help her to her own quarters and lifted her up, only to find the pool of blood she'd been sitting in." Qui-Gon's voice was low with his anguish. "I had to give her a Force sleep suggestion to relieve her pain."

At that moment, Elena Solo came out. Qui-Gon stood, with Dooku, Tahl, and Bant with him. "How is she, Padawan Solo?" he asked.

"She'll recover from this, eventually," came the soft, sad reply.

"Was it what I suspected?" Dooku queried.

She nodded. "She lost her baby at ten weeks. Guess Xanatos couldn't be bothered with contraception. Probably the stress from trying to recover from the initial attack hurried this along. The placenta pulled away from the walls of her womb, which explains why she was sitting in the puddle of blood. Everything's been cleared out of her, and my master thinks she'll make a full recovery."

"Is she still unconscious?" Tahl asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the strong sleep suggestion Master Jinn gave her, she should sleep through the night." Elena smiled. "I need to find Healer Jade so I can let her know what's happened to her apprentice."

"Don't worry on it," Dooku interjected with a wan smile. "I remember Healer Jade. I will find her and inform her that her apprentice has fallen ill." He turned to Qui-Gon and Tahl. "Stay with her. In cases of loss such as this, sometimes the patient shouldn't be alone."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon and Tahl made their way into the cubicle where Allysia lay, still sleeping.

"Poor girl," Tahl mumbled. "How much more does she have to lose?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she relished the feeling of Qui-Gon's arms around her as they shared their mutual grief on the Padawan Healer's behalf.

* * *

Allysia struggled to regain consciousness. It was like she was swimming upward while being pulled down by an undertow. She groaned, trying desperately to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her forehead and then she could open her eyes with little effort. Her vision cleared as she felt herself regaining full consciousness, and was pleasantly surprised to find Qui-Gon and Tahl at her bedside. 

"Master Jinn…Master Tahl," she mumbled.

"Shhhh," Qui-Gon said soothingly. "Don't try to talk. It's going to be all right."

She nodded, feeling a sudden loss. For the past few days before being admitted, she'd felt another Force signature inside her. Now she couldn't. She didn't understand what happened. At that moment, Elena and her master, Healer L'ant came in, pulling the curtain back.

"We need to talk with Allysia for a moment," L'ant said. "If you don't mind."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll be right back," he told Allysia and led Tahl out of the examination area. When they were gone, she tried to pull herself into a sitting position. Elena helped her by propping up the pillows.

"Be honest," Allysia pleaded. "What happened to me? There was another Force signature inside me. Now it's gone. Was I pregnant?"

L'ant sighed and turned to her apprentice. Elena took over. "Yeah, Lysia, you were pregnant with Xanatos' baby. The placenta pulled from the wall of your womb, which caused your excessive bleeding," she explained. "Everything's been cleared out of the uterus so you should be okay, and able to carry another child after you've recovered."

She nodded, even though she didn't expect for it to happen again. She wasn't in any relationships; Xanatos was dead; and she had plans to take her contraception medications religiously to keep this from happening again.

L'ant took over. "We want to keep you here for a day or so just to make sure infection doesn't set in. If there are no other complications, I don't see why you can't be released by then. However, I want you to take it easy for a few days, starting with half-days working here."

Allysia nodded. "Will someone talk to my master, Healer Jade?"

"I have a feeling Master Dooku will speak with her."

The younger girl smirked. "Who's going to disagree with him?" It was no secret that many found Jedi Master Yan Dooku on the slightly intimidating side. His presence alone commanded respect. In fact, Allysia wouldn't be too terribly surprised if he ended up on Jedi Council before long.

"We'll leave you to rest," Elena said. "Would you like us to send Master Jinn and Master Tahl back in to sit with you?"

Allysia nodded. As weird as it sounded, she found herself taking comfort from their presence. The healers left and Qui-Gon and Tahl returned.

She took a deep breath. "I know I should probably be grateful that I don't have to worry about carrying Xanatos' baby, but…" Her voice trailed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"The baby was as much a part of you as it was a part of him," Tahl guessed. She blindly reached out to take Allysia's hand. Qui-Gon helped guide her hand and that was when his fingers brushed Allysia's.

In that moment, Tahl could see. The Force was showing her a glimpse of the future and she took a moment to gaze upon it, revel in it.

She could see Qui-Gon and Allysia standing together in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She, herself, wasn't there, but she watched as the couple meditated together, hands entwined. While she thought she would be jealous, she wasn't, even though it was obvious they were lovers.

It was then that she realized her time with Qui-Gon was nearly over. The Force was showing her that he would be okay, and would find happiness again after the Force took her back.

She didn't know when it would happen, but she wouldn't dwell on it now. She would enjoy the time she and Qui-Gon Jinn had left together. And when it was over, and the Force took her back, she knew he and Allysia would find their way to each other. That thought made her smile as she sent the girl comforting waves through the Force as she grieved her unborn child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Allysia recovered from her miscarriage and two weeks later, she was back to her studies and duties full time in the Healer's wing. She was progressing so well that she was nearing the time of her trials to become a full-fledged Jedi Healer.

Six months after her ordeal with Xanatos, she was finally released from the care of the soul healers and allowed to take her trials, which included a lightsaber sparring duel to prove her agility in hostile situations, and a mock healing emergency to demonstrate her abilities of healing. She passed with flying colors and became the youngest Jedi Healer to be conferred a Knight. Elena took her trials two weeks later and joined the ranks as well.

The next three years passed so quickly that the two friends wondered where the time went. Since there were many disturbances and disputes that called for the Jedi Order's attention, it wasn't surprising that most of their time was taken up mending the Jedi Knights and Padawans returning from successful missions. In fact, because Master Tahl spent so much time in the Healer's wing, either for herself or for her Padawan, she became close to the two young healers.

Before long, it was time for Tahl to undergo a new mission, and she told her younger friends that she was being assigned to New Apsolon, a planet in the Outer Rim, and she had made it clear that she was to take this trip solo.

"You're not even taking Bant with you?" Elena asked in concern.

"No, I fear it may be too dangerous for her. New Apsolon's democratic system is still in its infancy. So I made a judgment call."

The two healers nodded. "Come by before you leave so we can say goodbye," Allysia pleaded. In the time she'd gotten to know the older Jedi, she'd become like a mother to her.

The older woman smiled. "You know I will." Patting Allysia's cheek, she turned and left. Once she was gone, Elena turned to Allysia, her face troubled.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Allysia asked.

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to her on this mission. Maybe we should talk to Master Jinn, see if he'll be able to convince the Council to let him accompany her this time." It was certainly no secret the two Jedi Masters were lovers and had been for a long time. It was only recently that attachments had begun to be allowed, and Qui-Gon and Tahl's relationship was one of the first to be approved by the Council.

Just then, sixteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi came in, cradling his arm. "Have some problems sparring again?" Elena asked as she rolled up the sleeve to find a mild burn on the left forearm, her concerns for Tahl pushed to the backburner for the moment.

"You could say that," the youngster quipped. "It's more like the remote is getting smarter than me."

"You used the helmet that blocks your sight again, didn't you," Elena guessed.

"Of course; that's how we're trained." Obi-Wan looked at her, slightly insulted. "My master says that my eyes could betray me so I shouldn't trust them so much."

Elena grinned and applied a bacta patch to the burned area and wrapped it in bandages. "This should clear up in a day or so," she said softly and sent him on his way. It wasn't until he was long gone that she thought that she should have talked to him about seeing his master about Tahl. By then, however, she was too busy with other patients to think about it too much.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elena and Allysia were on a star cruiser heading to New Apsolon, Allysia accompanying Elena reluctantly in the desperate hopes to keep her friend out of trouble. "This is such a bad idea," she mumbled. "Master Jinn is already there with his apprentice. They'll find her and she'll be fine; you'll see." 

"It's just that I had these visions about her being in trouble," Elena fretted. "What if he doesn't find her in time? What if she's already—?"

"Bite your tongue, Elena!" Allysia snapped. "She's going to be okay. Master Jinn's already on New Apsolon and chances are, if she's been hurt, he's taking good care of her." Her tone gentled at the stricken look on her friend's face. "Look, she'll be okay by the time we get there, and I will have wasted valuable time I could've spent with the newest addition to the Jedi and his mother." The last words were spoken in jest and with a chuckle to them. A month before Tahl's departure, a young woman from Tatooine had come to the Jedi Temple for sanctuary, and it was obvious that she was in the final trimester of her pregnancy. Shmi Skywalker's father threatened to sell her into slavery if she didn't tell him who'd fathered her unborn child, yet she was unable to give him what he sought because she was still a woman untouched. Because of her delicate condition, she was put in Allysia's care, and the young healer delighted in caring for the pregnant woman.

Just three days before, Shmi had delivered a healthy baby boy that she'd requested be named Anakin, which was Coruscanti for "warrior". The young woman had endured her labor and delivery with courage, and as part of the new amendment to the Code allowing attachments, she would be allowed to live at the Temple and raise her child. When Allysia had left with Elena on this unauthorized rescue mission, mother and baby were doing fine and little Anakin was content and eating well.

She was startled back into the present when the alarm on the console went off signaling that they were coming up on New Apsolon and it was time to come out of light speed.

"Okay, we're coming out of hyperspace," Elena murmured as she carefully brought the cruiser out of light speed. They saw the planet of New Apsolon ahead. "There's a settlement over on the far side, and that's where I can sense Master Jinn."

"Let's land near the outskirts," Allysia advised her friend. "We don't want to attract the attention of the rebels. Can you sense Tahl as well?"

Elena looked at her for a long time. "Yes and time's running out. She's in a bad way. We need to hurry."

The two healers could feel Qui-Gon's anguish through the Force and were able to track him down. Allysia's heart sank when she found the Jedi Master cradling a semi-conscious Tahl in his arms. She hurried over. "What happened?" she asked gently.

Qui-Gon couldn't speak; his throat was constricted with grief, so Obi-Wan spoke for him. "We were too late, Healer Kai," the teen told her sadly. "Balog, one of the Absolute rebels, had kidnapped and drugged her. It's some sort of slow acting poison. Master Qui-Gon tried to heal her through the Force. I'm almost afraid he might use his own life Force."

Suddenly Elena moved over to where Qui-Gon was cradling Tahl in his arms and took the dying Jedi's hands. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Elena, what are you doing?!" Allysia demanded in a low voice even though she knew what her best friend was doing. She could feel it through the Force. Elena was trying to save Tahl by giving her all of her own healing energy.

"No, Elena…" Tahl mumbled weakly. "It's too late, child." Elena neither heard her nor heeded her and continued to concentrate.

Qui-Gon finally pulled himself out of his grief-stricken trance when he saw what Elena was doing. If the connection wasn't broken, Elena would not only give Tahl her healing energy, but also her life Force. And he knew it would be all for nothing, for the drug that rebel had given Tahl was lethal and no amount of Force energy would expel it. Gently laying Tahl down on the ground, he reached over and broke the connection. Elena slumped backward and would've collapsed completely if Allysia and Obi-Wan hadn't been there. The young apprentice shucked off his Jedi robe and placed it beneath Elena's head so she could rest and regain the energy she'd lost. Allysia also removed her own robe and draped it over her friend's body in an effort to keep her warm.

"Allysia," Tahl said weakly, startling her back into the present. "Come here to me."

Allysia scrambled back to where Qui-Gon was once again cradling Tahl in his arms. "Give me your hand, Lysia," the dying Jedi Master whispered, her voice becoming weaker. Allysia placed her trembling hand in Tahl's and the older woman gently placed it in Qui-Gon's free hand. "Promise…me you two will look after each other…"

"I promise," Allysia said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She wouldn't break down in front of Qui-Gon.

"And I promise the same," Qui-Gon added, giving Allysia's hand a gentle squeeze, his own eyes stinging with tears.

"Don't weep, Qui-Gon," Tahl whispered. "I knew my time with you was nearly over. But I'm happy that I'm leaving you with a beautiful, sweet, and kind woman. Love her, Qui-Gon, the same way you loved me."

He nodded. "I love you, Tahl." A tear finally broke free and rolled down his cheek, trickling into his beard.

She smiled. "As I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn, always…" Her sightless eyes closed and she let out a deep shuddering breath.

It was over. Tahl was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Obi-Wan carried Elena aboard the cruiser, laying her down on the cot in the back. "She should rest for a while," he said to Allysia. "Master Jinn gave her such a strong sleep suggestion, it would be impossible not to."

At that moment, Qui-Gon walked aboard the cruiser, a lifeless Tahl in his arms and wrapped in his robe. Allysia's heart ached on his behalf, and what she saw in his eyes frightened her. She could sense what he wanted to do. He gently laid Tahl down on the other cot and walked off the ship without saying a word. "Stay here," Allysia told Obi-Wan and hurried after the Jedi Master.

"I know what you're going to do," she said in a hard, steely voice. Qui-Gon jumped, startled. He'd never heard that tone of voice from the young healer before, at least not in the time he'd known her. He stood stock still as she continued to speak. "Tracking down this rebel and killing him won't bring her back; you and I both know that."

He whirled around, glaring at her. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" he barked harshly.

To his surprise, Allysia stood her ground, drawing herself up to her full height. Even though he still had quite a few inches on her, it was obvious she would not back down. "You're right. I wasn't here when the rebel drugged her, I get that. But as she lay there dying in your arms, I made a promise to look after you, and by the Force, I mean to keep it! And I won't let you go against the Jedi Code just for revenge. Let me help you like I promised Tahl I would."

He turned on her, his eyes blazing. "There is no help for me now. There is only revenge!"

Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown back by some unseen force and fell to the ground beside the ship. When she regained her senses, Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. Swearing in Coruscanti under her breath, Allysia scrambled to her feet and ran back aboard the cruiser. "Obi-Wan, go after him," she said. "He won't listen to me; maybe you can make him see reason."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Only in the vicinity of my pride," she replied. "Now go, Padawan. I can stay here with Elena and…Tahl." She watched as the teenager ran out to go after his mentor and sat down at Elena's bedside. "We both knew it was hopeless to save her, why did you risk it?"

Elena stirred and opened her eyes briefly. Her answer shocked Allysia to the bone. "Because she was my mother."

* * *

Obi-Wan was having trouble finding his master. It was obvious Qui-Gon had used a Force shove to throw Allysia away from him, and now he had his mental shields up so it would be more difficult to track him down. Difficult, he thought to himself, but not impossible. He strengthened his own mental abilities and it didn't take him long to break down his master's shields and he could sense the anger and anguish his master was feeling. It didn't take him long to find him at that point. 

Qui-Gon had tracked down the rebel Balog, the one who'd drugged Tahl with that lethal poison. Obi-Wan watched in horrified fascination as his master prepared to slaughter the man. He wanted to cry out, but couldn't. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Allysia could feel the dark vibes in the Force even on the cruiser where she was keeping vigil over Elena and Tahl's lifeless body, and she knew they were coming from Qui-Gon. A tear slid down her cheek as she gazed down at the shrouded body of his lover. 

"I'm not doing a very good at keeping my promise to you, am I?" she murmured. "I tried to stop him, Tahl, but he shoved me back, using the Force. By the time I got my wits about me, he was gone.

"I hope wherever you are in the netherworld of the Force, maybe you can still reach him, because I don't know what I'll do if he's so far gone." Her voice cracked and her tears began to fall in earnest. "I…I love him, Tahl. I loved him even when you were alive, but I chose to do nothing about it because he loved you so much.

"If you can reach him, please stop him from making a horrible mistake."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Obi-Wan watched as the man who'd been his mentor powered up his lightsaber and prepared to slaughter the rebel who'd killed Tahl. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch in horrified fascination.

Qui-Gon grabbed Balog by the arm, ready to run him through with his lightsaber. "I surrender!" the rebel was saying frantically. "I surrender!" The Jedi didn't heed him until he heard two sentences.

"_No, Qui-Gon. Think of Allysia."_

He froze for a moment and then deactivated his lightsaber. Taking stun cuffs from his utility belt, he cuffed the rebel and began to lead him back to their ship and that was when he saw Obi-Wan. He was trembling as he took the rebel in custody. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, for stopping me," he said.

"I didn't, Master," the teen protested.

"You didn't tell me to stop?"

"No, Master."

_If he didn't, then who did,_ he wondered. Suddenly, he realized it must have been Tahl. She must have reached out through the netherworld of the Force to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life and crossing over to the darkside, for he certainly would have if he'd slaughtered the rebel in his custody.

And gods, the way he'd treated Allysia, he'd yelled at her, sent her sprawling to the ground with a Force shove. He'd be surprised if she ever wanted to speak to him again, much less forgive him. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,_ he thought as he and Obi-Wan led their prisoner back to their ship.

* * *

Allysia found herself outside, pacing in circles by the cruiser. She'd felt through the Force Qui-Gon's stopping himself from killing the rebel. She knew the rebel was in custody and they were coming back here.

Since the freighter they'd come in had been destroyed by the rebels, it looked like they would all by going back together in the cruiser. It was big enough to hold them all; Allysia wasn't worried about that. She would just do her best to keep Qui-Gon and the rebel separated for the majority of the trip back.

A rustling of brush startled her out of her thoughts and she instinctively reached for her lightsaber. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escorting a man who'd been stun-cuffed to the ship. Qui-Gon looked truly contrite as he made his way to her and walked up the ramp.

Allysia started up the engines and the ship was soon in light speed heading back to Coruscant. She made sure the rebel, Balog, was in a cell at the back of the cruiser so he would be separated from Qui-Gon. It was for the best, she decided, if Balog was kept away from Qui-Gon for the time being.

She checked on Elena, who was still sleeping peacefully thanks to the sleep suggestion Qui-Gon had given her, and drew a sheet over Tahl's lifeless body before heading back to the cockpit. When they got back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the body would be washed and dressed and then there would be a funeral pyre for her. _Someone has to tell Bant about her master,_ she thought to herself. _I don't envy anyone that task._

"Allysia?" She looked up to find Qui-Gon standing in the doorway of the cockpit. She got up.

"We should be near Coruscant at 0200," she told him, motioning for him to come in and sit in the co-pilot's seat. He did so reluctantly.

"Allysia, I probably don't deserve it, but I'm here to ask for your forgiveness," he said. "I should never have said those things to you, and I certainly shouldn't have Force shoved you like that."

"You were grieving, Qui-Gon," she countered. "Your actions were understandable. I was just afraid you were going to cross over to the darkside, and that was the last thing I wanted, and the last thing I know she would've wanted." She reached out to touch his arm in a gesture of comfort and suddenly found herself being pulled into a tight embrace. For a moment she simply enjoyed being in the arms of the man she was secretly in love with, but knowing that for the moment it would have to remain a secret on her part. She didn't want to take advantage of his vulnerability. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _perhaps when all the dust has settled from Tahl's death, I can tell him how I feel._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The day of Tahl's funeral pyre ceremony, Allysia decided to give Qui-Gon his space and found herself spending most of her free time in the Crèche with baby Anakin Skywalker. Shmi was sitting by his cradle, smiling down at her son.

"He's such a sweetheart," Allysia murmured.

"He missed you while you were gone," Shmi told her. "I don't know how; it was like he could sense you were far away and he seemed sad because of it. It's not like he was excessively fussy, but…" her voice trailed off.

Allysia smiled. "I know, Shmi. May I?" Shmi nodded and Allysia lifted the infant out of his cradle and sat down in the rocking chair. "Did you miss Aunt Allysia, little one?" Anakin cooed smiling up at the healer who helped deliver him, even if he didn't know it.

Qui-Gon finally pulled himself out of his deep depression long enough to make a visit to the Crèche. That was where he saw Allysia cradling the newest arrival in her arms. The infant boy, named Anakin, had been born a few days before while he'd been gone. What he knew was that the mother, named Shmi Skywalker from Tatooine had come to the Jedi Temple seeking sanctuary after she found herself pregnant even though she'd never known a man. Her father had threatened to sell her into slavery if she didn't name her baby's father. So she'd stowed away on a spice freighter heading for Coruscant and went straight to the Temple. As he gazed at the healer holding and playing with the baby, he marveled at how natural she looked. _She would make a good mother,_ he thought to himself. For the first time, he wondered what would've happened had she been able to carry Xanatos' child to term. He had no doubt she would've loved the child and cared for it since she had mourned it, saying that while it had been a result of her violation at the hands of the Dark Jedi, it had also been a part of her.

Allysia felt eyes on her and she looked up, smiling when she saw Qui-Gon standing in the doorway of the Crèche. "Come on in, Master Qui-Gon." Her tone was teasing. "He doesn't bite."

"Not yet," the Jedi Master conceded with a laugh. "I'm sure that when he gets older and starts teething, he'll leave bite marks in his crib. They all do. In fact, I'm sure Obi-Wan's baby bite marks are in one of the cribs." He smiled and turned to Shmi who was watching and listening to the banter with an amused smile. "So, you gave him the name of Anakin."

"Yes, Master Jedi. I was told it was Coruscanti for 'warrior', for when he came out of me; he was fighting, kicking, and screaming. All I could think was there was a fierce warrior for the Jedi."

"Has his midichlorian count been taken yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Allysia replied. "We usually don't get newborns. I think we can test him at four or six months."

"Yes, that would be best." Qui-Gon smiled down at the infant in Allysia's arms, the baby who was now looking on the newcomer with curious eyes. Even without the test this early, Qui-Gon could see something in this sweet infant who wriggling and cooing. _Perhaps it's the prophecy,_ he thought, _although I will delay judgment until his count has been taken._

That night, Jedi Knight, Master, and Padawans were gathered in the main Council chambers for the funeral pyre of Jedi Master Tahl, who'd given her life in the service of the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood together with Bant Eerin, Tahl's Padawan and Obi-Wan's friend. It took all of Qui-Gon's restraint to not break down when the pyre was lit and consumed Tahl's body, but he was able to release his feelings of grief into the Force. _I love you, Tahl,_ he thought to himself. _And I always will._

Allysia could feel the grief emanating off Qui-Gon as the flames consumed the body of his love. In an effort to comfort him, she sent soothing waves to him through the Force, hoping she was helping in some way. He looked over at her and sent a sad smile her way. She knew then that eventually everything would be all right for him.

* * *

The next few months passed uneventfully. Because Qui-Gon had defied the Council in going after Tahl, he was reprimanded, but thankfully, Obi-Wan wasn't taken from his charge. However, they were given some time off from taking missions so Qui-Gon could continue coming to terms with his grief.

What seemed to help Qui-Gon was him spending time in the Crèche with Anakin Skywalker. The baby continued to thrive under the care of his mother and the Crèche Masters. He was a happy baby and seemed to enjoy the company of the Jedi Master.

One night, five months after Tahl's death, Allysia was awakened by the Master Healer. "Allysia! It's the Skywalker baby! He's in a bad way and his mother's upset!"

Allysia was instantly awake. "Give me a moment to dress and I'll hurry to the Crèche." She threw on her tunics and leggings and hurried to the Crèche as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear the baby crying even before she got there. When she walked inside, she saw Shmi and L'ana, the night Crèche Master, trying futilely to console Anakin. The infant boy simply wiggled and cried in a way he never had before.

"This just started a few minutes ago, Healer Allysia," L'ana told her. "I suspect he might have an infection of some sort." Allysia gently took the infant from the Master, wincing as she could feel his fever the moment he was cradled in her arms.

"He's burning up," she pronounced calmly, gently caressing the baby's forehead, calling upon the Force to assist her. Almost immediately, she knew what ailed him. "He has an ear infection. It's not serious, but it will just make him uncomfortable and with his high midichlorian count, he'll be broadcasting and upsetting the other babies before long." She gently pressed her hand to Anakin's forehead and concentrated, using some of her healing energy to alleviate his pain, even if it was temporary. He began to act more like himself as she relieved his pain and gradually calmed down. However, she knew she needed to get the medicines needed for this particular illness and they were still down in the Healer's wing. She gently laid him back down in his crib and turned to Shmi and L'ana. "I need to go back to the wing to get the medicines I need. I won't be long."

She went back to the Healer's wing to retrieve the medicine, as well as a baby dropper to dose the child with, and on her way back, she almost collided with Qui-Gon.

"Allysia," he said as he gripped her shoulders to steady her. "Is everything all right?"

"No Master," she replied. "Anakin's sick. He has an ear infection and I was just taking the medicine to the Crèche so we could relieve it before he starts broadcasting and waking the other babies."

He grimaced in sympathy. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come with you. The little youngling's grown on me a bit."

She nodded and the two of them made their way to the Crèche. Sure enough, the temporary quick fix was starting to wear off and Anakin was showing signs of becoming fussy once again. Shmi held her son while Allysia gave him some fever reducer, via the dropper. "I know, little one," she said soothingly. "I know it hurts, but we're going to try to make it better." Gradually, the baby began to act more like himself as the fever lessened, then Allysia took the second bottle with accompanying dropper and carefully administered two drops in the infected ear, which was the proper dose. Anakin whimpered at the cold sensation, but didn't cry out.

"Shmi, he needs this fever reducer every four hours," she told the young mother. "And give him two eardrops if he starts experiencing pain. Maybe you can stay in the Crèche with him for a few days. The Master can let you know if he's in pain."

"Yes, perhaps that would be best," Shmi agreed. "Is there anything I need to worry about with the fever medicine?"

"It will make him sleep more, but that's probably for the best," Allysia told her. "Let me know if he still needs it when you run out. I'll come back to check on you later." She bowed to the Crèche Master, and to Qui-Gon, and took her leave.

Qui-Gon offered to sit with the infant while Shmi went to her quarters to get a few changes of clothes for her stay in the Crèche. As he held the child, he began to wonder if maybe this fussy baby with a slight ear infection was, in fact, the Chosen One. It certainly felt like it, since Shmi had carried the baby, gave birth, and was raising him without ever knowing a man. And, there was the matter of the baby's midichlorian count. It was over twenty thousand, and even Master Yoda didn't have a count that high. _I wonder if he knows,_ he thought to himself, _if he knows the destiny that's in store for him._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Tahl had been gone for almost six months when Qui-Gon noticed the change. It wasn't sudden or anything like that. In fact, it was so subtle; he almost didn't realize it was happening until it was too late.

It all started when he walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and that was where he saw Allysia practicing some katas. Seeing her doing such was a surprise to him, since she was a healer, she wasn't in combat situations very often. The next thing he was aware of was the arousal he felt as he gazed upon her trim body as she moved in tune to the Force.

He hurried away before she could sense his presence, feeling a bit nauseous at what just went through his mind. Visions of kissing Allysia, holding her close, watching her writhe in pleasure beneath him. _Force, what am I thinking?_ he asked himself. _She's young enough to be my daughter!!_

_

* * *

_Allysia could sense the tension between her and Qui-Gon, and she didn't understand what was going on. She did her best to distract herself with duties in the Healer's Wing, and spending her spare time in the Crèche with Anakin Skywalker. The baby was about to enter the next level of the Crèche as he was getting ready to crawl. Right now, he was pushing himself around the floor on his tummy using his arms and dragging his legs behind him. Sometimes he would push himself up on all fours, getting ready to start crawling and then fall to the floor with a soft plop. At that point the baby would get frustrated and start fussing. That was what happened today. His pride wounded, Anakin began to cry. 

Allysia lifted the fussy boy in her arms and began to carry him to his mother who'd just arrived. "Oh Ani, I know you want to crawl, but you have to be patient." Once she placed him in Shmi's arms, he quieted down, resting his head on her shoulder. At that moment, she saw Qui-Gon. As she started toward him, he turned and walked away. She squared her shoulders back and started after him. She'd had enough of this tension between them and she wanted to figure out how she could fix it.

"Master Qui-Gon!" she called, hurrying after him. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his arm gently. "We need to talk."

He looked down at her. He knew he wasn't being fair to her. "Very well; let's go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

She walked alongside him and when they walked into the room, she turned to face him. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Why have you been avoiding me lately? Is it something I did?"

He was fighting the anguish in his heart when he heard the hurt in her voice. It wasn't her fault she was arousing such lust in him; lust that he thought was unnatural. All she'd been was a good friend to him, giving him a shoulder to cry on as he dealt with his grief from Tahl's death, Xanatos' suicide, and his occasional troubles and fears about his current apprentice. And he'd tried to be a good friend to her, helping her deal with her recovery from being raped by Xanatos, and her miscarriage. But now he was feeling things for her that he knew he shouldn't. She'd been through plenty without having to deal with the lust of an old man.

Allysia could practically hear Qui-Gon's thoughts screaming at her and her eyes widened. He was attracted to her? Was it possible he was feeling for her the same she'd felt for him from the moment they first met? "Qui-Gon…" she whispered softly, stepping closer to him. _Maybe I should take the initiative,_ she thought. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Master Jedi," she whispered. "They betray you. Had it ever occurred to you that I might feel the same for you?"

He stared at her wide-eyed. No, he couldn't let this happen. If he did, he knew he'd be no better than Xanatos. And there was Tahl's memory. He couldn't betray her. He began to back away from her.

She couldn't let him do that; back away without letting him know how she felt about him. She closed the space between them and, standing on her tiptoes, reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He couldn't help it; his arms slid around her and he held her close to him. After what seemed like an eternity, he reluctantly ended the kiss, knowing what he had to do.

"That was goodbye, Allysia," he said softly. Then he left her alone in the room, not looking back, even though his heart was breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Two weeks passed torturously slow for Allysia. Ever since Qui-Gon had broken her heart and kissed her goodbye, she'd been wondering how she was managing to live through it. He said goodbye without even asking what she wanted. He assumed that because he was old enough to be her father, she wouldn't want to be with him.

_How dare he?!?!_

After a while, she found herself getting angry. What in all the Sith hells gave him the right to decide what was good for her and what wasn't? It took all of her self control to release her anger into the Force, yet his presumptions still annoyed her to no end.

As she saw to her duties in the Healer's Wing two weeks after that searing kiss, she was joined by Elena Solo. "Men are idiots sometimes," the raven-haired woman said softly. "That doesn't mean he doesn't have your best interests at heart. He means well, but his actions are misguided."

Allysia turned to her friend, tears in her eyes. "Do you know what he did? He kissed me, and then he said it was goodbye. He didn't even ask me what I wanted. He just presumed we could never be together.

"Healers Jade and L'ant want me to help start a Healer's Wing at the Jedi Temple on Illum, and I'm considering accepting the assignment. Maybe it will help me get over Qui-Gon."

Elena shook her head. "Running away won't solve anything. Give Master Jinn some time; maybe he'll come around."

Allysia shook her head bitterly. "I doubt it. He's even timing his visits to the Crèche to visit with Anakin so that he doesn't run into me, lest his resolve is weakened." Her voice was bitter. "Look, I have to go. There are some bacta tanks I need to sterilize. I'll see you later." She shook her head and walked off, leaving Elena alone.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't doing any better. He knew he was being hard on his apprentice and short tempered with almost everyone except his former mentor, Yan Dooku. He had to admit that his ability to use the Force was slightly diminished, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his current heartache over what happened with Allysia. 

He found himself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the room where everything began, and ended. He tried desperately to blink away his tears. He'd heard through Jedi Council gossip that Allysia was considering accepting an assignment to start a Healer's Wing at the Jedi Temple on the planet Illum. He knew why she was thinking about leaving; it was his fault. If he hadn't pushed her away, perhaps they could've explored this. _But I would've been no better than Xanatos,_ he thought. _I would've taken advantage of her youth and beauty for the sake of my own lust and I couldn't let that happen. Why would she want an old fool like me?_

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Qui-Gon," Master Yan Dooku said softly. "I thought I taught you better than that. Now, I would love to know why you pushed that beautiful healer away."

"You know why, my master," the middle aged man retorted to his former mentor and good friend. "She's young enough to be my daughter. Any relationship between the two of us would be frowned upon, even with attachments being allowed."

Yan shook his head. "You don't know that. Master Yoda is more forward thinking than a lot of the Jedi give him credit for, my friend. He was glad the young healer was there for you when Tahl died and that she helped keep you from crossing over to the darkside in your anger." He paused, as a thought occurred to him. "Tahl came to visit with me a few days before she left on that last mission."

"She did?" Qui-Gon was surprised. Tahl revered his former mentor as a diligent and respected Jedi Master, but they weren't exactly the best of friends, so it was surprising that she would seek Yan out for a friendly chat before she was to go on a dangerous mission.

Yan nodded. "She wanted to talk to me about a vision she had during her meditations. Normally, I'd keep her confidence, but I have a feeling she'd want me to tell you now, especially with the problems you're having with Allysia."

"Did her meditations have to do with Allysia?"

"Yes. She said she'd been meditating for days because she knew her time with you was limited. When Allysia miscarried Xanatos' child and was recovering in the Healer's Wing, Tahl had a vision of the two of you in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I think you can figure out what was going on from there." The Jedi Master blushed. "She knew her time with you was very limited, and she worried about you, at least until she saw that vision. She wanted you to be happy with another; she's pulling for you and Allysia, even in the netherworld of the Force."

Qui-Gon looked very torn, so it was time for Yan to change tack. "Might I share something with you?" he asked. The middle aged Knight nodded and the older Master went on, "Back when I was around your age, I had a tendre for a young Corellian girl. She was about Allysia's age, and she felt the same for me. We met on a mission to her home planet. It was after you'd become a knight in your own right. I loved her and she loved me, but of course, there was the Code. I was ready to give it up to settle down with Anya, that was her name, Anya Linn. She was beautiful lass too, with long golden hair; blue eyes that rival Obi-Wan's. Like I said, I was ready to give up being a Jedi for her, marry her and settle down on Serenno, but she insisted that I remain in the Order, leave her behind because she feared I'd regret leaving the Order for her. To this day, leaving her behind was one of my biggest regrets. If we'd met in this day, perhaps we would've made it. I don't know.

"The reason I'm telling you this is that you have a chance that I let pass me by. You have a chance to be happy with a woman who truly cares about you and loves you. Take it and hold on for dear life."

Yan stood up; sensing Qui-Gon needed some time to think. "Just because she said she'd consider that assignment to Illum doesn't mean she'll take it. Perhaps if she had the right bit of persuasion, she might still go, but she'd come back if she knew she had something to come back to. Think about that, my friend." He walked out of the room, leaving Qui-Gon alone to his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Allysia finished sterilizing the last bacta tank. It had been a busy day and she was exhausted. What she wasn't expecting was to see Master Yan Dooku sitting in the exam room, waiting for her. She stiffened. He was Qui-Gon's friend; so what did he want with her?

"Master Dooku, are you injured?" she asked softly.

"No, my dear, I came here to talk with you," he replied kindly, motioning for her to sit down with him. She sat down hesitantly.

"If this is about Qui-Gon, I don't know if I want to talk about it," she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

He smiled, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk; just listen." He took a deep breath. "I think he was afraid he'd hurt you if he acted on his feelings for you. He was also afraid of betraying Tahl, even though she'd told him with her dying breath that it was okay for him to love you."

Yan shared the story he'd told Qui-Gon with Allysia, letting her know that he'd told his former apprentice as well. "I understand you're considering taking an assignment to Illum," he added. "If you thought Qui-Gon returned your feelings and would be willing to take a chance, would you take the assignment, child?"

Allysia sighed. This was a hard question. She hadn't accepted the assignment yet, but the Council was going to need an answer soon. "I might, but I'd come back to Coruscant after the Healer's wing was up and running if I knew someone would be waiting for me," she whispered.

Dooku smiled. "He's still in the Room of a Thousand Flowers," he said with a smirk. "I can still sense him. Go, child. Go straighten this out."

Tears stinging her eyes, Allysia left the Wing and hurried to the meditation room, hoping against hope that Dooku was right.

* * *

Qui-Gon lost track of the time he'd spent sitting by the large fountain in the middle of the room, thinking about everything Yan had told him. Of all the Jedi Masters he'd known, he'd never guessed that Yan Dooku would've been one to question the Code and consider leaving the Order to settle down with a beautiful woman. The words of his former mentor echoed in his head. _"You have a chance to be happy with a woman who truly cares for you and loves you. Take it and hold onto it for dear life…"_

His thoughts wandered to his late lover, Tahl. Yes, she'd told him it was okay for him to love Allysia, but he still felt unsure. Why would she want him? What did he have to give her?

"You really need to be mindful of your thoughts, Master Jedi," that soft female voice whispered, filled with hope, and love.

He looked up to find Allysia standing before him. Smiling, she sat down beside him.

"I take it Dooku talked to you," he guessed.

She shrugged. "Deep down under that strict Jedi exterior, he must have a romantic heart," she quipped.

"Did he tell you why?" he asked as he hesitantly inching toward her.

She nodded. "That's his biggest regret; he said it himself. I wonder if maybe he saw in us, himself and this girl, Anya." She reached out and took his hand in hers, lowering her shields completely.

Qui-Gon lowered his as well and they began to form a mental bond with one another. Qui-Gon almost wanted to cry. He could feel the love Allysia had for him, and he could hear a familiar voice in the Force.

"_Love her, Qui-Gon; you deserve it, and her…"_

Wordlessly, he gently drew her into his arms, holding her close. "Can you forgive me for pushing you away?" he asked softly. The moment she melded to his body, he held her tighter to him. "I'm so sorry, Allysia."

She felt at home in his arms and she knew they'd be all right. "Yes," she whispered. "Please don't doubt me again."

"I won't; you have my word." He smiled and lowered his lips to hers to seal that promise.

It was like coming home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Two months later…_

Allysia sat up and stretched as the ship came out of hyperspace. That meant they were coming up on Coruscant. Soon she would be home, and Qui-Gon would be waiting for her.

With his encouragement, she had accepted the mission to Illum to start a Healer's Wing at the Jedi Temple there. Several Jedi healers had come with her and they would remain there permanently while she had been allowed to return once they'd gotten the project off the ground. When she'd left, they were progressing nicely, taking in injured Jedi Knights and treating them. She knew there would be times when she'd have to go to Illum to deliver medical supplies on occasion, but she knew it would be fine.

_As long as Qui-Gon's always waiting for me,_ she thought.

Even though he'd pledged himself to her soon after their reconciliation, he was not one to be idle. While she'd been on Illum, he and his apprentice had undertaken a mission to Tatooine, helping to keep the fragile peace there after the Hutts had been overthrown from their gangster power. While there, they'd found an orphaned baby who seemed to exhibit Force-sensitivity. According to the local authorities, the baby boy's name was Kitster Banai and his family had been killed when they refused to do business with the Hutts. The baby was about five months old, three months younger than Anakin Skywalker, and they decided to bring him back to the Jedi Temple for testing. If he was a Force-sensitive baby, little Anakin would have a new playmate.

She smiled as she remembered his last transmission to her about the new baby. Kitster's midichlorian count had been high; not as high as Anakin's, but high enough to be welcomed into the Jedi Order. Shmi, who was still nursing Anakin, had more than enough milk so she graciously offered to be young Kitster's wet nurse as well. Oddly enough, she remembered the Banais from her life on Tatooine. She'd cried a little when she'd heard about their murder, according to Qui-Gon, but she swore she would be there for the baby. It seemed Kitster's parents had been the ones to help her stow aboard the freighter that brought her to Coruscant when she was pregnant with Anakin.

_Looks like everything's pretty much come full circle for Shmi,_ she thought.

"We're getting ready to land, Healer Kai," a young Padawan learner named Siri Tachi said softly, startling her back into the present. "My master wanted me to make sure you were strapped in."

"Thank you, Padawan Tachi." Allysia smiled and sat up, strapping herself in for the landing.

She was among the first ones out once the ship came to a stop on the Temple's landing pad. Her first stop was to report to the Council and give them a progress report. The Council was pleased to know that the new Healer's Wing at the Temple on Illum was thriving and dismissed her. Yan Dooku, who'd recently been given a seat on the Jedi Council, pulled her aside.

"Qui-Gon just got back from Ansion with his apprentice," he told her, his tone filled with concern.

Immediately Allysia was on her guard. "Was he hurt, Master?" she asked.

"Nothing that a session in a bacta tank couldn't fix. He's resting in your quarters in the new Force-dampened wing." Yan was smiling, knowing that the love of a good woman was a better cure than a thousand bacta tanks.

With the way that he was practically smirking, Allysia was tempted to tell him that he knew too much for an old respectable Jedi Master. But she simply grinned, bowed, and took her leave.

Sure enough, when she entered her quarters, she sensed her mate's presence. Even though they had formed a Lover's Link when they reconciled, they hadn't had a chance to consummate it because she had accepted the mission to Illum. She immediately went to her bedroom where Qui-Gon lay resting on her bed.

"Master Dooku tells me you were injured on Ansion," she said softly. "Are you all right? I'm sorry I wasn't here."

He smiled and gently pulled onto the bed and into his arms. "There's nothing to forgive, sweetness. You were needed on Illum, and my injuries were minor. What I missed the most was having you here like this, in my arms." He lowered his mouth to hers and the kiss they shared was passionate and loving. He had truly missed her and was looking forward to loving her completely.

Allysia could feel his desire and it was beginning to arouse her as well, yet caution held her back. She knew she was no virgin, but her first time had been by force and she hadn't had any experience since then. She knew Qui-Gon would be nothing like Xanatos, yet she couldn't help but feel a bit afraid.

Qui-Gon sensed her fear and set out immediately to soothe it. He sent her loving sensations through the Force and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Is this what you want?" he asked softly, wanting to make sure. She smiled up at him and nodded, beginning to unfasten her belt and tunics. "Let me," he whispered and he began to slowly undress her, kissing almost every inch of skin he exposed. She groaned softly under his soft mouth and beard tickling her skin and arched up to give him more access.

"Qui-Gon…" she whimpered softly, feeling the memories from her attack washing away as she felt his mouth encircle her pebbled nipple while his skilled fingers teased its mate.

He grinned heatedly. _So she likes that,_ he thought to himself as he finally tore himself away from her breasts and continued undressing her, trailing kisses down her tummy as he removed her tunics completely and began to pull her leggings down her hips and legs, leaving her completely nude and vulnerable before him. Before she could even react, he lowered his head between her spread thighs and began to tease her center with his lips and tongue.

Allysia was floating on a bed of sensation beneath his skilled mouth. She gripped the bedsheets beneath her and fought to hold onto her control as she felt the pressure building inside her. "Let go, love," he urged her gently. "Let go…"

She climaxed hard, crying his name. He smiled and drank up her essence, helping her come down from her orgasmic high. Once he was sure she was calmed down, he moved away from her and began to strip off his own clothes. He was aching for her and couldn't wait any longer.

Allysia watched through half open eyes as his body was revealed to her. Even at fifty, he was still a very fit man, and very handsome. She shuddered softly in anticipation. A moment later she felt the mattress sink as Qui-Gon joined her on the bed and tenderly cuddled her close.

"I don't think you'll ever realize how much your love healed me," he whispered as he kissed her passionately.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "And you did the same to me." She gently cupped his face in her hand as tears of love ran down her cheeks and she let him gently ease her down onto her back. He looked down at her, his eyes questioning and she nodded, knowing by the tenderness in his eyes that this was not Xanatos wanting to overpower her with his physical supremacy, but it was Qui-Gon Jinn, her gentle, tender mate who wanted to make love to her.

Since she'd been so long without a man, his invasion of her felt alien, and slightly painful. It was like it was her first time all over again, only more gentle. After a few moments, he was completely sheathed inside her and he held still, wanting to wait for her to adjust to him. When she nodded for him to go on, he kissed her softly and began to move, using slow measured thrusts. For her, the discomfort was fading quickly and being replaced by a flaming desire that had been evident during his oral teasing of her. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his hips, and began to move with him, catching his rhythm and even urging him on to move faster.

"Qui-Gon…" she whispered as she held onto him tight, wanting to tell him. "Qui-Gon…I…love you!" She kissed him as her nails gently raked his back, urging him on even more and soon he was pounding in her, needing release as much as she did.

They climaxed as one, uniting their souls and joining their hearts, and crying out each other's names.

Qui-Gon carefully eased himself from his mate's body and rolled onto his side to cuddle her close once again, letting his thoughts stray to that brief time when he so foolishly pushed her away. Regret washed over him until he felt her hand caress his bearded cheek.

"I forgave you back when we bonded, Qui-Gon," she said as she kissed him softly. "I have no regrets, and neither should you."

He smiled and held her tight against him. Yes, they had truly healed one another; he when he helped her through her traumatic rape and miscarriage, and she when she helped him grieve for Tahl. As he drifted to sleep in her arms, he sent a silent thank you to the Force for giving him this second chance at love.

* * *

Allysia was aboard a Jedi ship heading to Illum with some much needed supplies for the Jedi Temple's Healer's Wing. Normally, she would be annoyed, but she was being escorted by two Jedi Master and Padawan teams: Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi, and Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Consequently, she didn't mind because she knew Qui-Gon would make time with her once the ship made the jump to hyperspace. The trip to Illum, even with the hyperspace jump would be about six hours, give or take. She grinned wickedly. 

Finally, Obi-Wan came to her to inform her that they had made the jump to light speed. "You can go ahead and take a nap, Healer Kai," he said. "I'm sure you must be tired."

The way he was practically snickering made Allysia want to say that seventeen-year-olds knew way too much for their own good. But she simply feigned a yawn and lay down on the sleeping cot in her quarters. There would be a chance to get even a few years down the line. _Especially if he continues to keep time with Padawan Tachi,_ she thought to herself. Gradually she began to relax and soon found herself dozing.

Once the ship was safely in light speed, Qui-Gon made his way to the private quarters he was sharing with Allysia. He wanted some alone time with her before they were to land on Illum. He smiled as he walked in. She was dozing on the cot and her face looked so peaceful in her rest. Quietly, he made his way to her and gently lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and planting soft teasing kisses on her ear.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled. "I was dreaming that a handsome Jedi came."

He grinned, planting an open mouthed kiss to her cheek. "And what did he do to you, this Jedi?" he asked breathlessly as he continued his teasing, gently easing her down onto her back so she was beneath him.

She flashed an almost drunken smile. "You woke me up before the best of it," she quipped. "But he would've definitely ravished me I'm sure."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Are you sure you're not dreaming, my darling?"

Before long, their clothes were discarded and soon all that mattered to them was their love for each other, the love that healed one another.

**THE END**


End file.
